GF13-001NHII Master Gundam
GF13-001NHII Master Gundam is a mobile fighter piloted by Master Asia. It appeared in Mobile Fighter G Gundam and is the only member of the Four Heavenly Kings not infested with DG-Cells. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Master Gundam is built to utilize Master Asia's fast-paced combat style. As such, it is a fast and highly agile machine, even for a mobile fighter. Its emphasis is on speed and precision over armor, allowing it to be evasive while overwhelming its opponents with flurries of attacks. Its fingers are especially suited to jabbing, the tips tapered in talon-like claws for maximum damage. The forearms house extension systems for improved power, range, and quickness in such attacks. The palms also posses beam emitters for its primary weapon: a beam cloth known as the Master Cloth, which can be manipulated to perform any action as Master Asia's belt cloth. These emitters can also feed energy into special attacks, or launch more traditional beam shots. Like other mobile fighters, the Master Gundam uses a Mobile Trace cockpit, optimizing it for hand to hand combat and martial arts. However, Master Asia's ability to synchronize with his mobile suit is so high that he does not need most of the standard equipment, most notably the body-glove interface. Simply being in the cockpit gives the ability to control his mobile fighter, as well as to feel the hits it takes. When not engaged in active combat, the wing binders can fold down into an armored shroud. Armaments ;*Master Cloth :The Master Cloth is a beam that takes the form of a mobile suit sized version of Master Asia's belt. Like the belt the Master Cloth can be manipulated by Master Asia in a variety of ways, making it a versatile weapon that can be used for cutting, blocking attacks, or ensnaring the enemy. ;*Near Crusher :The Near Crusher is a piston-driven extension housed in each of the forearms. These afford the Master Gundam more force in an attack, or to lob rapid strikes without the need to move the rest of the arm. ;*Distant Crusher :For even greater range and power, the Master Gundam to launch its an entire forearm in a sort of wire-guided rocket punch. ;*Hand Beam Cannon :The same palm beam emitters that form the Master Cloth can also be used to fuel special attacks, or for more traditional beam shots against ranged foes. Ultimate Attacks ;*Darkness Finger :A darker counterpart to the Shining/Rising/God Finger. Its energy is purple instead of green or orange. ;*Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan :The Master Gundam spins in a horizontal whirlwind as it flies along, allowing it to clear whole fields of enemies. ;*Juuni Ouhouha :Rotating its hand in the air, the Master Gundam forms several kanji in a circular pattern. These kanji then turn into smaller copies of itself, and launch themselves at key points on an opponent's body. ;*Sekiha Tenkyoken :The ultimate technique of the School of the Undefeated of the East. An 'earth-splitting, heaven-piercing' attack, usually launched as a devastating wave of energy. Special Equipment ;*Fuunsaiki :Fuunsaiki was a mobile fighter in the form of a horse, controlled by Master Asia's horse Fuunsaiki. The mobile fighter horse could be ridden by the Master Gundam like a human rides a horse, or it could transform into a pedestal with rockets powerful enough to get a mobile fighter into space. History The Master Gundam was first seen in Japan as a mysterious general unit of the Death Corps. It was not until the Devil Gundam made its appearance was it revealed that the Master Gundam is piloted by Domon's mentor Master Asia. After soundly defeating Domon in the Shining Gundam Master Asia would take the Master Gundam and Follow Domon to the Guyana Highlands. At the end of Domon's training the two Gundam fighters would battle again however this battle would end in the destruction of the Master Gundam at the hands of Hyper Mode God Gundam. However, the Master Gundam possessed self-regeneration capabilities thanks to the Devil Gundam and reappeared in Neo-Hong Kong for the Gundam Fight Finals. Because Master Asia was the previous Gundam Fight champion he and the Master Gundam would not participate in the Finals until the final round. During the final fight against the God Gundam it was revealed that the Master Gundam was capable of entering a golden Hyper Mode like the Gundams of the Shuffle Alliance. Ultimately though it was for naught and the Master Gundam was destroyed. Picture Gallery master.gif NormalMode.jpg Gf13-001nh2-normal.jpg HandBeamCannon2.jpg|Near Crusher HandBeamCannon1.jpg|Distant Crusher MG - GF13-001NHII Master Gundam - Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 - GF13-001NHII Master Gundam - Boxart G-Gundam-37-40-34.jpg G-Gundam-37-40-33.jpg GF13-001NHII Master Gundam X.jpg|Master Gundam - Specifications/Design o0600045010274643545.jpg|Master Gundam by robographer References GF13-001NHII Master Gundam X1.jpg|Master Gundam - Weapon Detail G-MasterGundam100a.jpg External Links *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam on MAHQ.net